Perfect Family
by milkywaykiitten
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji were happy with their marriage life. But it was not perfect as their family was incomplete. Not only that, some of Tezuka's past memories come back floating to them. Can Fuji forgive Tezuka for his misdeed? Or will their dream of perfect family be shattered?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, I was watching a movie (who knows what its name was) at its last 15 minutes or so and the ending caught my attention. So I have written a fanfic based on that 15 minutes ending. You can say I kind of copied the ending, nothing more.

**WARNING:** AU, a bit of OOC, Fem Fuji and some other characters (name changed of those)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own pot. Only the plot of this story is mine.

**PAIRING:** Tezuka X Fuji

Perfect Family by milkywaykitten

Chapter 01

It was a sunny day at Tokyo. Everyone was getting ready to start their daily works. Everything was peaceful, well, kind of, actually. The parents were busy their children who were happily destroying the peace.

Anyway, in this, kind of, peaceful city there was house whose front door was craved into the letters- _TEZUKA._ The Tezuka household was genially peaceful, probably because there were only two people living at the house- Tezuka Kunimitsu and his wife Tezuka Syuriki.

Tezuka Syuriki was making breakfast for the both of them. She glanced at clock. It was only 7. She left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to the 2nd floor where their bed room was located. She gently pushed the door open to go into the room and move the window curtain. The sun glowed on her face. She went to the bed and gently started to shake the sleeping figure on it.

"Mitsu, wake up." The man on the bed simply grunted with an 'Hn…' and went back to dreamland.

Syuriki sighed softly. Her husband had been working really hard last week. He hardly had any sleep. Even though he needed it she couldn't but help to fell uncomfortable. Just the thought of her husband, Tezuka Kunimitsu who always wake up at sharp 5 in the morning, sleeping until 7 made her feel…well, kind of out of daily routine.

She was about to go back to kitchen when her husband's eyes shot open. He looked over his shoulder to find his wife looking at him worriedly. He sat up on the bed.

"Are you okay?" came his wife's soft voice filled with worry.

"Ah." was his reply as he moved his hand towards the bedside table to find his glasses.

'Maybe just a bad dream.' Syuriki thought. She planted a soft kiss before saying, "Breakfast is almost ready. Get down as soon as you done fresh up." And with that she got out of the room.

After his wife left, Tezuka's thought got back to his dream. "Who was that person with dark blue eyes?" In his dream he could only see the eyes. But he was sure it wasn't Syuriki's eyes. He sighed heavily before he got out of the bed.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Hello there. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

Perfect Family by milkywaykitten

Chapter 02

"Syuriki, please don't cry anymore." They were currently home from the doctor.

Earlier that day when they gone outside, there were families with children. They are married for 3 years, yet they didn't have any children. So they decided to go to a doctor. The doctor said something which made Syuriki to cry like this.

"I am sorry, Tezuka-san. But your wife can never bear a child."

It's true that he was shocked. But the way her wife was crying made his heart broke. Syuriki loved children. And yet she can never have one.

He sighed. They can never have any children of their own. But that didn't mean they cannot adopt one.

"Syuriki, let's go to the orphanage."

0000000000000000000000000

When they stepped at the orphanage, Syuriki went to the direction of the playground. Surely when Tezuka went there he saw Syuriki already covered with the children.

Tezuka gave small smile. Syuriki was always good with children. She was always too lovable to resists. No wonder he fell for her.

He was about to turn to the direction of office, when his eyes caught the dark blue eyes. His eyes widen. He didn't know what happened but his hurt was pounding like crazy. Those eyes are the one he saw at his dream.

When he came to his senses he realized it was a little girl of 4. He approached the little girl and kneeled down in front of her so that he can at her height.

"Hello, little girl. What's your name?" he asked softly to the girl.

"I'm Sachi. It's nice to meet you Mr." the girl replied.

He didn't know what happened. He just felt oddly close to this girl. It's like there is this strange yet strong bond between them. He was so absorbed at his thoughts that he didn't notice his wife.

Syuriki gently shook him out of his thoughts. He turned to his wife with a small smile in his face.

"Syuriki, we are going to adopt this little girl named Sachi."

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ****Hello there everyone. I hope you have doing well. Anyway here is Chapter 03.**_

_**Perfect Family**_ by milkywaykitten

Chapter 03

"Sachi, welcome to your new home."

Sachi got down from the car and ran inside the house. The front room was decorated with so many colourful balloons that she could not but smile.

"It's so beautiful", said Sachi.

She walked deeper into the room with Tezuka and Syuriki behind her and found a huge cake which was decorated with the writing _'Happy Birthday, Sachi'._

"From now on today is going to be your birthday."

The orphanage didn't know her birth date and she never got to celebrate her birthday. Sachi was never this happy in her life.

"Thank you very much, mom, dad."

"There is no need to thank us for it. But we must thank you for wanting to come with us."

It seemed like a lot of couples wanted to adopt her. But with her not liking them and for her stubborn behavior, the orphanage didn't push her. After all she was really nice to them, well, except for the times when she became a sadist. Anyway, so when she accepted to be adopted by them they were really happy.

"Well, I just like you two as parents, that's all. And besides you two are such a lovely couple, anyone would like to be a part of your sweet little family", Sachi said with an grin.

Both of their faces become red. They didn't expect her to be so straight forward. Well, it's better than being a mystery. They spend the night talking and laughing and getting to know each other.

_**T.B.C.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N****: Hello! Thanks for the reviews. I will try to make the chapter more longer from the next one. Here's Chapter 4. Hope you will enjoy it.**_

_**Perfect Family**_ by milkywaykitten

_**Chapter 4**_

The next day they headed towards the best school of the city. They didn't want Sachi to feel pressured. But she must get started with her studies at a normal school as fast as possible. All she knew was the people of her orphanage. It's time for her to find new friends.

"Class, please welcome our new student."

"Hello, everyone. I'm Tezuka Sachi. It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too. Welcome to our school", the class chorused.

"Alright then. There seems to be a empty seat right before the last one beside the window. Sachi, can you please go and take your seat there?"

"Yes, madam."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh! You're so beautiful."

"Your hair is of so beautiful brown."

"Your eyes are so deep and blue."

Sachi just gave all of them a beautiful smile and said, "Really? Well, my mom is even prettier than me."

"Eh?!"

"If you don't believe, then just wait. You will see when she comes to pick me up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the school was over the couple went to the school to get her. It seems like she already made friends. It was good for her. She ran to them and gave both of them a big hug.

When they were inside the car, Tezuka asked her, "So, How was your first day here?"

"Great."

"Did you make new friends?"

"Yes, mom. A lot of friends."

Syuriki chuckled hearing her answer. Tezuka just smiled. Their drive to their home was filled with Sachi's talk.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_At the orphanage…_

"I'm sorry, miss. But the girl named 'Sachi' has been adopted 2 days ago."

"I see. Thank you."

The woman was wearing old clothes and a hood over her head. Her dark blue eyes were shinning with sadness and happiness at the same time.

"_Oh Sachi…I'm happy that you finally found a family. I pray that you will be happy from now on."_

_**T.B.C.**_

_**A/N: So who do you think that the woman is? Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__**Hello! I hope you all have been doing well. I tried to make a longer chapter-and it seems like this is the long I can make. Hope you will like it.  
><strong>_

_**PERFECT **__**FAMILY**_ by_ milkywaykitten_

_Chapter 05_

"So then Sachi, let's go and buy some clothes of your choice, okay?" – asked Syuriki.

"Okay!" – replied Sachi.

"Your daddy is really busy with his work today, so let's don't disturb him today."

"Sure mom!"

Syuriki giggled at Sachi's enthusiasm. She was always so cheerful. When she ran inside her room to get dressed Syuriki sank into deep thought.

"Why was Kunimitsu acting so strange today morning?"

...

Tezuka was busy. A lot of business deals had to be make. So many works. He sighed.

Tezuka never felt so strange before. Yesterday night he saw that person with dark blue eyes again in his dream. It was really strange. Her eyes looked so much like Sachi's. He had a feeling that he knew that person. But he couldn't just get his hand on where and when.

He sighed. He had been sighing a lot today. He just hoped that he could finish his work early and get back to his family as fast as possible.

…...

Syuriki was going home after she had taken Sachi to the fields to play with other kids coming back from shopping. She wished to see her play. But she had some work to do at house. At her way she saw a woman of her age sitting at the road looking at the sky. People like her were often seen. But for some reason she felt pity for her. She was so sadden by her situation that she went to the woman and asked,

"Hello, what are you doing? Is there something wrong?"

The woman tore her eyes from the sky and looked at her. Syuriki was surprised at how beautiful dark blue her eyes were.

"Your eyes are really beautiful."

The woman just smiled and said, "Well, madam, if mine are beautiful, then yours are stunning."

Syuriki was shocked. She kept her eyelids shut almost all of the time. But she didn't even realize when she opened her eyes.

"Well, I'm a homeless person, madam. Please don't bother yourself with someone like me."

Syuriki was speechless. The woman was talking to her like she knew everything. She became angry. But instead she sighed. She don't want people to see her angry.

"If you want to you can come with me. You can work for me. In exchange I will give you a place to stay and somehow you can also fill your empty stomach."

The woman seemed shocked at her statement.

"Saa…tell me what do you wanna do?" – asked Syuriki.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why? Do I look like a bad person?" – Syuriki asked instead.

When she looked unconvinced Syuriki added, "Well, you see…the god has listened to my prayers, even if it is in a different way. But don't feel pressured. It's you choice."

The woman stared at her for some time and sighed.

"I see. Then I will come and try to help you out as much as I can."

"That's great. Anyway, I am Syuriki. It's nice to meet you."

"Just Syuriki or are you married?"

Syuriki just gave her trademark smile and said, "Why? Do you have a liking?"

The woman removed the hood off her head. Shinning blue hairs was seen beautifully dancing.

"Well, I will take that you are married. And I am Yukimura Seichi. It's nice to meet you too."

_**T.B.C.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING****:** AU, a bit of OOC, Fem Fuji and some other characters (name changed of those)_

_**A/N: **Seriously, it is too late. specially when I told I'll post this a long time before. Really,my computer just had to be dead(stupid virus). I'm so sorry for this. And about the sequel of 'A letter to Tezuka' I'll post it with the next chapter._

_**PERFECT **__**FAMILY**_ by_ milkywaykitten_

_Chapter 06_

"Here, keep this cloths and change into one." said Syuriki as she hand over a pile of clothes to Yukimura whose eyes were showing her shock.

Yukimura only came with her cause she thought maybe coming with Syuriki she could earn a living and live a normal life. But what she was seeing was far beyond than normal.

First of all, this lady called Syuriki was really rich. She was gawking like a fish out of water when she saw where she was going to work. This place looks more like a palace than a home even though it is simply decorated.

Syuriki told her a little about her family on the way. From what she heard from Syuriki there were 3 people living in the house. But this house is way too big.

Yukimura shrugged the thought out of head. Well, what did she knew about the rich- maybe all of them live in such place.

"Yuki-chan..." Syuriki called Yukimura when she did not take the clothes.

Yukimura was planning to ask Syuriki what she was going to do with so many clothes. But she let it go. She knew she could not get a decent answer from her anyway. So she ended up with taking the pile of clothes Syuriki gave her.

"Thank you, madam."

Syuriki looked heartbroken. Then she smiled brightly at her and said, "You can call me Syuriki-chan if you want to."

"Okay, Syuriki-san."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Syuriki, I am not coming home tonight."-said Tezuka once Syuriki pick up the phone.

"Why, Kunimitsu?"

"I'm sorry, Syu. But I don't have the time to come home right now. I've a business trip tomorrow. I must leave right now in order to be in time for it."

"But can't you call it off or maybe make it the day after?"

"..."

"Fine. But can't you at least come home to pick up your clothes. Well, you do have your them in your office but still..."

"I'm sorry, Syu. I promise I'll make it out for you."

"Okay"

"I'll back the day after tomorrow."

"Have a safe trip, Mitsu. Take care. Bye. "

"Bye."

Tezuka closed the phone and started to get ready. He was really hoping to go home early today. And now look what happen.

"Tezuka-san, we are ready to go," his secretary told him.

"Ah."

Maybe he will take some time off his work to be with his family.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mom, I'm home," said Sachi the moment she stepped into the house.

"Oh, you're home already. I was going to pick you up," Syuriki said coming out from the kitchen.

"I know you are busy so I came back by myself."

"You must be hungry. Go change your clothes and fresh up. I will make you something."

"Okay!"

But she stop moving when she someone else in the house.

"Oh! This is Yukimura. She is going to stay here and work."

"Oh...Hello! I'm Sachi! It's nice to meet you."

Yukimura stared at Sachi for some time before she gave a little smile and said, "It's nice to meet you too. Please tell me if I can do anything for you."

Sachi nodded and ran to her room.

Syuriki then turned to Yukimura. "I need to prepare dinner. But before that I need make something for Sachi. Would you mind helping me?"

"What do you want me to do, Syuriki-san?"

Syuriki instructed what she would do before starting to prepare food. While chopping the vegetables Yukimura's mind was somewhere else. She knew she was working for a kind woman of a rich house. But to think that Sachi was living in the same house was quite a surprise for her. She could see Sachi was really happy with them. And she could now see Sachi everyday too.

So, all and all she is happy. She just hope she doesn't do anything wrong for anyone's unhappiness.

_**T.B.C.**_

_**A/N:** Well, you see, one of my friends said that she didn't know that Syuriki is Fuji , until I told her. After that, I'm actually wondering if there is someone out there who still doesn't know. So, just to make it clear for them..._

_In this story some people will be Female and for them their names will be changed. For Fuji Syusuke- he is Tezuka Syuriki. For Yukimura Seichi- he is Yukimura Seichi(he is exception cause his name has a sweet ring to it, even if it's a boy's name). Thank you for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

_**WARNING**_**:** AU, a bit of OOC, Fem Fuji and some other characters (name changed of those)

_**A/N: **_Hello! Sorry I'm sooo late. Here is the chapter 7. Hope you like it.

_**PERFECT**__**FAMILY**_ by_ milkywaykitten_

_Chapter 07_

"Mom! Where is dad?", said Sachi while eating.

"He has gone on a business trip. He will come home tomorrow."

"Oh…I've so many things to tell him. Well, it could wait."

"Ne, Yuki-chan?", asked Syuriki to Yukimura who was helping her with the dishes.

"Yes?"

"Care to help me with the garden?"

Yukimura nodded and followed Syuriki out of the house to the backyard. The backyard was full with trees and small plants and flowers buds.

"It is really big. You do this all by yourself?"

"Not really. My husband helps when he is free. But he has been so busy lately. But it's alright. Cause I love plants. Besides, Sachi helps too."

Yukimura nodded cause after all she likes plants too. She now found an interesting part of work.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The next day…_

"I'm home!", Tezuka said after coming to home.

"Daddy, You're back!"

"Kunimitsu, welcome back! Go and get refreshed. Food is ready. Eat and then take rest, okay?"

When he was eating he saw Syuriki was trying to tell him something.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mitsu, there's this person I have kept. I know you don't like keeping people for work but she seemed so sad and I thought she could be help too. So…"

"It's alright."

"Really? Thanks. By the way, her name is Yukimura. She might be in the garden."

"Aa."

"Mom! Are you busy tonight?"

"No. Why? Do you need anything?"

Sachi showed her a piece of paper "Let's have this for dinner."

"Oh…okay, but there are things we don't have. Let's go buy them."

Tezuka just finished eating when Syuriki came.

"Kunimitsu, I need to buy some things for the dinner. Sachi is coming with me. Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Then we'll be back soon."

"Bye, dad!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukimura was working at the garden all day long. She really loved the work. But then something hit her.

"Wait… wasn't Syuriki-san's husband coming back today?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Syuriki-san might be doing all the works by herself. I must go and help her."

She thought and ran to the direction of the living room. She was about to enter the kitchen when she saw a man standing beside the window. He seemed to notice her as he turned around and looked at her with his stoic face.

Yukimura was taken aback. Never in her life had she expected to see him again.

"Oh, you must be Yukimura-san. Syuri-" Tezuka stopped when he saw the eyes of her. cause it was the same eyes he sees in his dream.

_**T.B.C.**_


End file.
